Oh Grow up Already
by Alchemypoetry
Summary: Gaara's cruelty has faded. Naruto is still mad. Kakashi still light hearted.And Sasuke denies the feelings he starting to feel for a certain cherry blossom,coming up with every possible excuse,and failing miserably.Funny to watch?Hell yes,but damn......
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own any of these characters...sadly... but because this is a fan net, I may use them in a story totally my own and orginal. Sasuke/ Sakura yep yep.

Oh Grow up already

Naruto hummed a tune he didn't quite know completely as he walked down the streets of Kahona, his weapons jingling loudly in his pockets. It wasn't ' uncommon ' to see a ninja walking down the street. But it wasn't wise to let everyone know you were one...even if this city was chock full of them. Naruto closed his eyes and began to bob his head and such, dancing to the music in his brain. Clearly...he looked like a fool...but hey...everyone is like that sometimes. He collided hard with someone and fell backwards.

" HEY! WATCH IT! "

" You watch where your going you idiot "an all to calm and cool voice said coldly. Naruto opened his eyes and looked past the glaring sun and into the face of an all to familar friend/ enemy.

" Well well...Sasuke Uchiha finally comes crawling back to the place he despises and people he hates...spying for you're ' boss ' ? "

" Grow up already. Twenty four years old and you still act like the trainee you once used to be ".

" Why I ought to... " Naruto rolled up his sleeves and curled up his fists. His attire hadn't changed much. Silk blue pants with plenty of pockets, and the obnoxious orange shirt. Sasuke's attire was completely black, the Uchiha fan showing brightly on his back.

" Try it Uzamaki...I've kicked your ass once...I can surely do it again...after all...I am more special than you " Sasuke's eyes narrowed coldly.

" You've only got such power from that stupid seal on you're neck! Mine is natural! In reality Sasuke...your weak...just like Itachi said ". It took every fiber of his being, for Sasuke to control his urge to reach out and snap Naruto's neck in two, maybe four. Naruto had been expecting the anger...but Sasuke had gotten more patience over the years of him being away. Not to say it didn't anger him beyond the point of no return...he wanted to prove...that Naruto...was powerless against him...even if it meant control.

" Really? At least mine can be cured...unlike you...you're demon will one day consume you...how does it feel Naruto? To be nothing but a vessel for a greater being? Knowing your life doesn't really matter? You really are pathetic " Sasuke forced his hands into his pockets as he calmly walked away, his fingers brushing against the cool tip of his kunia and throwing stars. Feeling that they were at close reach made him feel better.

" COWARD! " Naruto yelled at his back. Sasuke stopped before turning around, a smirk on his face.

" How am I a coward...when you've just lost the battle we just had? Same Naruto...so little control...grow up you pathetic fool ".

Sasuke walked with his hands still in his pockets as he made his way to his home. He searched for the key in a pouch on his hip before unlocking the door. The mess of the tantrum greeted him. Ignoring it, he walked inside to his screwed up living room. Everything was scattered and broken or thrown. Any visitor might have thought he had been robbed, but Sasuke had done all of this. He remembered becoming so angry at Kakashi, Naruto, and the Hokage for telling him he couldn't go on a mission alone, or leave because it was to dangerous. He had taken his anger out on his home instead. He remembered a faint knock later that night, and even though he was still angry, he had answered the door cooly and calmly. The pink haired chunin had been standing outside his door, a packed pack in her hands. He had stared at her with his usual cold eyes, but the reminance of anger still flooded them, as well as confusion. She had held the pack up to him and expected him to take it, her words were what shocked him the most.

' If you leave now, they won't see you...I'll cover for you ' Sakura put the pack on his door step before turning around to leave.

' What do you hope to achieve Sakura? ' Sasuke remembered asking coldly, his voice betraying no emotion. Sakura had turned around and smiled a sad smile.

' I just want to see you happy...and I know you want to go after Itachi...so go ' Sakura had turned and walked away. They had been sixteen at the time, and already she had begun to puzzel him more than she used to. Usually, he didn't take much notice...but I guess you could say his hormones were making him take notice. Of the way she walked, her hips swinging in rythem, her body developing alot quicker than most of the girls. Sasuke shook his head as he went into the kitchen for tea. He didn't like it to much, but it did calm him down. He looked out for broken pieces of glass and shards of porclin, but alll had been cleaned up. In fact, his living room was the only room that hadn't been picked up yet. The rest of his house was spotless, and Sasuke hadn't cleaned it. His plants still looked healthy, despite they would have gone years without water. Sasuke closed his eyes, he should have known Sakura would clean his home for him...to make him happy.

Reaching into the cupboards, he pulled out tea leaves and such, suddenly feeling he didn't want it, even if it did calm him down. His anger had faded as quickly as it had come from thinking about the cherry blossom girl named Sakura. Shaking his head again, he focused on the task at hand. He didn't understand...why did he feel this way? He was the ultimate fighter, a cold hearted bastard who didn't care about anyone...he often had to remind himself those words...yet...he felt something towards her, much more than friendship.

" Nothing but lust I suppose " he laughed aloud, it made him feel better. Walking to the downstairs bathroom he looked in the mirror, actually looking at his reflection for the first time in years. His eyes had hardend, his face shapening. Skin smooth, cheekbones high, a man's face. He smiled and his reflection followed. Sasuke stopped, he never knew his smile had become so...creepy. Didn't he used to have a...nice smile? An innocent smile was more along the right words. He smiled again, letting his eyes relax and his mouth curve...yes...that smile. The one that melted the hearts of those who saw it. Sasuke smirked, his trade mark, it still fit his face the same. Turning away from the bathroom he went back into the kitchen, not really in the mood for tea anymore. Setting down scrolls and parchment, he fit in a few weapons into his pouches before heading back towards the door. His mail was neatly sorted by date on a table near the door, he hadn't noticed. He saw some of them opened and replied to, and noticed they were his bills. Things he'd said ' put it on my tab ' at other places. Walking back outside, he locked the door and walked down the sidewalk. Well...there was certainly one thing he didn't miss...the high pitched squeals of certain girls at his return.

" SASUKE! " a blonde chunin waved frantically at him before running to his side, throwing herself into his arms.

" Hai Ino...you're crushing me " he said calmly. She didn't let go entirely as she looked up at him.

" So...what are you doing later? " she asked flirtly, batting her eyelashes wildly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

" I...don't...know " he tried to remain calm, but she was really starting to annoy him.

" Want to hang out? "

" Actually...I need to talk to Kakashi...since I'm back and all " Sasuke was so glad when she let go of him, sadly anyway. Only bummer now was, he really now needed to go and talk to Kakashi, even if it was to say hi. Sasuke mustered a smile, bowed lightly, before hurrying out of there as fast as he could. It was a mistake to come home, it was to obvious to hide from Orchimaru, this was where he'd first check...or maybe it was so obvious he thought Sasuke couldn't possibly be that stupid. And if Orchimaru lost his patience with this ' game ', he'd activate Sasuke's cursed seal, and Sasuke would come right back to him like a dog.

He found Kakashi at the bar, reading one of his ' books '. He prayed Kakashi wouldn't act like Naruto did, even though he did disobey his orders. But Kakashi was his sensi...he'd be glad the Uchiha was alive...wouldn't he? Taking a deep breath he walked up to Kakashi and tapped him on the shoulder. Kakashi didn't turn around, Sasuke wondered if he was choosing to ignore him. Looking over, he looked at the book, a good part...one really down to detail.Sasuke only knew one way to get his teacher's attention. Extending his hand he reached past Kakashi's shoulder and layed his hand across the book. Kakashi lifted his head, his mask moved with a smile.

" I was wondering when you'd return home Sasuke " Kakashi only in his thirtys, still so light hearted...Sasuke grew jealous of the secret as to how. Shaking it from his head he lifted his hand and sat next to him.

" How is everything? " Sasuke asked quietly, he didn't need any more attention. Kakashi turned his head towards his once star pupil.

" Well...your team has missed you ".

" Ai...I doubt Naruto has " Sasuke remembered the previous fight.

" He has...run into him lately? "

" Hmm ".

" Its his way of just being glad that you're back ".

" Dobe ".

" Seen Sakura yet? " Kakashi asked slyly. Sasuke remained quiet, his eyes turning to his blood line trait of sharingan. Kakashi's smile widend, you could tell.

" Sensi...its not polite to probe one's mind with the gift " Sasuke quoted the words from the very sensi sitting next to him. Kakshi laughed.

" No...I haven't seen her yet...doubt I will before I leave though ".

" Again? " Kakashi asked surprised. Sasuke nodded, he didn't need to put them in danger.

" I doubt Orchimaru would dare to set foot here with so many chunins, genins, ANBU, and assasins here...you're safe...I don't think anyone thinks of you as a traitor since you only went to go and fight the one who cursed you...and give justice to a murderer ".

" Gomen Kakashi sensi...sake? "

" Sounds great " the teacher smiled, closed his book and set it in his pouch.

" Do you ever move off that chapter? "

" I've finished the book before " .

" Oook...need a new one? "

" Offering to buy me one? "

" Only sake sensi...just asking is all ".

"Ai...making conversation? "

" Exactly ".

Sasuke yawned from the park bench as he sat looking at the stars. He closed his eyes and kept them closed even as footsteps approached him, stopped next to him and sat down. Sasuke opened them and looked to his side, surprised to see the only person who was more cold hearted than he was.

" What brings you out Gaara? " Sasuke asked, he was glad to be on friendly terms with the Kazekage. Gaara's pale eyes darted over to to him and shrugged, still not much of a talker. Gaara rarely talked to anyone anymore, but Sasuke was an exception, probably because he was controlled by blood lust for certain people, and Gaara knew that well. The gourd on his back lay silent, the sand inside swirling pleasantly.

" How goes your mission? " he asked nonchantly. Gaara was the only person that could scare the shit out of you, in broad daylight, on Christmas, in Disney World. Sasuke sighed and leaned on his knees, his eyes going to the ground.

" Not well... I'm not here for long...but I am hoping to bring a partner...intrested? " Sasuke asked. Gaara's cruelty could come in handy, and would deffinately be two thumbs up on Sasuke's side.

" I'll think about it " Gaara answered. The two remained silent for a few moments.

" What time is it? " Sasuke asked. Sand popped out of the gourd and formed into a sun dial.

" Two thirteen " Gaara answered as the sand floated back into the gourd.

" Gomen...catch you later " Sasuke yawned again. Gaara nodded and disappeared in a wave of sand. Sasuke stood up and stretched before beginning his short walk home. He stuck his hands ruthlessly in his pockets, old habits die hard. Once again he stood at his door step, something hard collided with his back. He turned around to see a rock at his feet, looking up he saw Naruto, he who was looking away from Sasuke, arms crossed.

" Glad your back ok " he grumbled. Sasuke smirked, their nonspoken friendship kicking in. Sasuke shook his head before walking into his home, his bed called to him, taunted him from all the sleepless nights. Stifling another yawn he blinked through the tiredness as he walked upstairs to his bedroom. Peeling off his shirt he let it fall on the floor, similar to the way he let his body collide onto his bed. The covers engulfed him, eyes drooped heavily, he was so tired he didn't even feel the burning of tracking from his cursed seal.

A/N: It sort of popped into my head and I've wanted to do a Naruto fic for awhile. I hope you like it.

HuzzahAlchemypoetry


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own any of these characters...sadly... but because this is a fan net, I may use them in a story totally my own and orginal. Sasuke/ Sakura yep yep.

Oh Grow up already

Sasuke awoke as someone's hand brushed dark raven strands from his face. Blinking away the sleep he looked up to a pair of green eyes and pink hair. He tilted his head at the pink haird chunin.

" Sakura? "

" Hello Sasuke-kun " Sakura said darkly, her face twisting and turning till her bright green eyes went snake like. Her hand shot out and clamped down on Sasuke's throat, leaving him no time to scream.

" Sasuke...you think you can hide from me? " Orchimaru suddenly appeared before him, his long black hair hiding his snake face that was one of the sources for Sasuke's nightmares. Sasuke's hand closed around his wrists, struggling to break free. A giant crashing sound awoke him from his real sleep and real nightmare. Cold sweat weighed like a heavy sheet on him. Breathing didn't come easy to him. He sat up, hand over his hammering heart. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing. Soon his breaths came to him easily and he lay back down. Sasuke sat straight back up as a plate scraped against another, someone was down stairs...in his home. Swinging his feet over his bed, he stood slowly. He trudged slowly to his doorway and hung over the railing of the stairs.

" Damn it...great " a female voice said from his kitchen as the plate was set on a wooden table. Sasuke eased himself downstairs, distrubiting his weight evenly so he made no noise. Reaching the floor he slowly made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a kunia along the way and wedging it between his fingers. He placed his back against the wall and sidled to the doorway. Sakura Haruno stood in his kitchen, a large gash running across her palm. Sasuke looked at the plate, a large chunk was mussing from it, making it potentually dangerous. She had grown into a well developed woman, an hour glass figure made her stand out. Sasuke felt a tightness in his groin but ignored it, she meant nothing to him...right? Rolling his eyes he came out of hiding and walked up to her.

" You really should be more careful Sakura " Sasuke said with annoyance as he reached for a wash cloth. Sakura looked up.

" I didn't know you were back " she said quietly.

" Surprise " Sasuke responded dully.

" I'm glad your ok " Sakura smiled, her cheeks turning slightly pink as his hand closed over her's, dabbing her wound with cleaning poroxins. She winced as it stung, earning a scoff from the Uchiha.

" Its just bacteria disinfectant...you'll live ".

" I know...it just hurts ".

" Why are you so pathetic? " Sasuke rolled his eyes again. Sakura closed her mouth, a new type of hurt forming in her heart. Her eyes drifted to his hand then to the floor, of course he still thought of her as a pathetic little girl...even if she was the one to cover for him and earn several beatings and harsh missions for punishments. Sakura bit her lower lip and watched him finish cleaning the cut, and bandaging it.

Sakura said nothing as Sasuke tied the end of the cloth around her wrist, and turned her hand over, making sure it wouldn't fall from the slightest of movements. He let it go after a few moments. Sakura let her arm fall to her side.

" Thank you Sasuke-kun " never got tired of that nickname.

" Hn. So, why are you here? " Sasuke leaned against the counter. Sakura looked towards his living room, Sasuke followed her gaze. He saw a few cleaning supplies.

" I was trying to make sure you had a clean house to come home to " Sakura blushed. Sasuke blinked and realized he still hadn't put on a shirt, no wonder she was blushing more than usual. Sasuke smiled inwardly, he could still make her be on her knees to him.

" Well thanks...but I'm a guy...a clean house doesn't mean very much to me " Sasuke shrugged, knowing his muscles caught her attention with the movement. He yawned and stretched, enjoying her longing gaze.

" I'm not pathetic ".

" What? " Sasuke stopped stretching and looked at her.

" I'm not the pathetic Sakura you once knew...you have no idea what I went through for you...it angers me when you call me pathetic...you wouldn't want me to call you ' weak ' would you ? " Sakura said angrily, her green eyes ablaze. No, she wasn't one to be feared because of her anger, she wasn't that ill tempered...but since she had such a pretty face no one liked to see her mad...or sad...anything but happy really.

" You've yet to prove that Sakura " Sasuke said coldly. Sakura looked up at him, knowing she could never beat him no matter what she did. He glared back at her with sharingan eyes swirling dangerously.

" You have...no idea...how much I had to pay...for letting you go ".

" Spare me the story " Sasuke rolled his eyes as he turned his back to her and began walking towards the stairwell.

" I'm sorry Sasuke-kun...I'm not angry at you...just...never mind...its my problem...glad your back " Sakura managed a weak smile before heading to the door, but Sasuke's words made her stop.

" Normally I wouldn't care about your problems...but its not normal to see you so upset...whats wrong? " Sasuke looked up at her from the bottom step. Sakura sighed as she went and sat next to him.

" Everything I guess...missions are becoming more dangerous...war is starting...my parents have forced an arranged marriage on me...Orchimaru is going to come after you at any cost...everything is going straight to hell...no one can stop... "

" Arranged marriage? " Sasuke tilted his head to look at her better. Sakura looked up into his now onyx eyes before nodding.

" My parents fear I will die without giving them grandchildren. They don't seem to really care about all these other matters ".

" To who? "

"...I don't know yet...but I haven't really listened to my parents...I've told them multiple times I'll marry when I'm ready ".

" And who do you plan on marrying? " Sasuke asked, his voice never wavering. Sakura licked her lips nervously.

" One who cares nothing for me ".

" Thats pretty stupid " Sasuke crossed his arms.

" Its hard to get over someone " Sakura shrugged as she stood and walked to the door. Realization hit him, she was talking about none other than him...why was he such a guy he couldn't see that?

" Sakura ".

" Hn? " Sakura turned around to see Sasuke getting up from his seat and walking to her.

" Look...just tell your parents that your in a long distance relationship or something...tell them your already with someone ".

" Who Sasuke? How could they believe me ".

" Look...I'll make you a deal...teach me your medical skills and help me pack for my next mission...and I'll pose as your boyfriend or something ". Sakura blinked at him many times...was he serious?

" Are you serious? "

" Don't you want me to be? "

" You would do this for me? "

" Don't think its just for you...remember your helping me and I'm helping you. Its an equal trade, so don't get any ideas ".

" Right...but on another note, just because your ' posing ' doesn't mean you get ' other benefits ' ".

" What? "

" You'll see what I mean later...ok...if this is the plan then you and I are going to my parent's place for dinner later to convince them. If you tell them, then they'll believe me, because your not one to do setups...I'll make sure they are the only ones who know, so we won't have to explain to anyone else...I'll come back here around seven, make sure your ready...wear something nice at least " Sakura moved a few strands of raven hair from his face.

" You don't need to act like my mother ".

" I know, but my mom does this to my dad...its believeable I guess...something nice ".

" Must I? "

"...please? Wear your black Uchiha symbol outfit...it looks good on you " Sakura smiled, a blush coming to her cheeks. Sasuke rolled his eyes and hurried her out to get on with her day.

He couldn't believe he was doing this...not only did it give him an excuse to be with her, but it gave him an excuse ' to ' be with her. An excuse for himself and her...no one would know right? Except Kakashi...and Sasuke would have to get him a ' new book ' to keep his old sensi quiet. Sasuke pulled on a shirt hanging on the railings, it was bright white with his symbol on the back. He locked the door behind him as he made sure he had money on him. He wouldn't actually buy the book, but he had a sudden idea forming in his mind. He traveled down to the book shop and purchased a certificate with money on it, or what we call a gift card. He then scoped out for Kakashi.

" Looking for someone Sasuke-kun? " Ino appeared behind him. Sasuke didn't jump, didn't flinch, he saw her coming. She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

" Seen Kakashi? "

" Again with that old fool? "

" Watch it " Sasuke warned, Kakashi was not an old fool. Ino tensed at the sound of his voice, her arms slowly drifting off him.

" No...no Sasuke-kun I...I haven't seen him " Ino responded shakily. Sasuke shook her off completely and began walking away.

" Sasuke-kun? I was...wondering...if ... "

" Leave me alone Ino " Sasuke interrupted coldly. He continued to walk until he reached the ramen stand, seeing a familar head of blonde hair. Sasuke knew he'd regret this, but he pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

" Seen Kakashi sensei? " Sasuke asked. Naruto looked up from his bowl of ramen at the Uchiha. He shook his head vigorously.

" Nah...haven't seen him...ramen? "

" No...I'm good...thanks " Sasuke got up to leave, but Naruto grabbed his wrist and forced him back down.

" Ramen? " he asked more forcefully. Sasuke sighed, Naruto had strange codes, and this one meant ' we need to talk '.

" Be quick " Sasuke whispered as he sat down.

" Suspicous happenings near the forest of death...know who I smelled?...the smell of rotting snakes " Naruto said lowly.

" Orchimaru ".

" Yeah...be on your toes ".

" I am ...always have been ".

" Just...prepare for anything Sasuke...I'll let you know if I smell anything else...and Kakashi is probably at home, or in the park. Last I saw he was in the park reading ".

" Gomen " Sasuke stood quickly and took off running. He gathered chakra into his feet and made himself move faster. Luckily for him, Kakashi was still sitting on the bench by the lake.

" Sensei ". Kakashi looked up at Sasuke, a confused look falling over him.

" Something wrong Sasuke? "

" No...I must talk to you ".

Sakura looked herself over in the mirror, checking that she looked absolutely breath taking. Which according to Naruto, Neji, Rock Lee, and even Gaara had told her she was. She had turned a deep red from each of them saying this, but she still didn't believe they were telling the truth. Sakura was wearing a black dress with a red dragon that wrapped around her hips and crawled to her shoulders. She wore delicate earrings and a small necklace to mae her face stand out, her hair in a bun with loose strands framing her face. Time had passed quickly for the day, proving to Sakura that her nerves of steel had melted into nothing but a puddle. Uneasiness settled in her stomach as she checked herself one more time.

"Well...to late to change anything now " Sakura sighed as she pulled on some heels. Walking to her door she grabbed her purse and opened the door to see none other than Sasuke about to knock. He was dressed in an actual tux with the Uchiha symbol's on the sleeves, and back. He pulled his hand back, and itched his head.

" Guess your ready " Sasuke couldn't look her in the eye, she was to...astonishing. A red tint rose to Sakura's cheeks at the way he avoided contact, glad she could make ' him ' nervous for once.

" Yeah...shall we? " both Sakura and Sasuke used the same hand signals to allow them to appear at the front door of Mr. and Mrs. Haruno. Sakura knocked lightly before opening the door and walking in, Sasuke following closely behind her.

" Mom? Dad? "

" Sakura? " Mr. Haruno came from around the corner, newspaper in hand.

" What are you doing he...Uchiha? Sakura...whats going on ? " Mr. Haruno asked. Mrs. Haruno came behind her husband, her eyes drifting first over her daughter then Sasuke. Sakura took a deep breath, time to put this plan into action.

" This is why...I don't want an arranged marriage ".

" You mean...you and... " Mrs. Haruno started, but Sasuke interrupted.

" Surprise " he smiled weakly. Mrs. Haruno smiled brightly as she took her daughter's hand and led her into the kitchen to help with dinner. Mr. Haruno looked up at the Uchiha, and he looked back.

" So...why the sudden intrest in my daughter Sasuke? " Mr.Haruno asked suspiciously.

" I've gotten older sir, I like girls, and your daughter is my type " Sasuke said honestly.

" Thats it? "

" You think I did something don't you? " Sasuke asked harshly. Mr.Haruno remained silent.

" I don't believe this. Your supposed to want your daughter to be happy, but instead you look at me accusingly as though I got her pregnant or something ".

" Well thats what young men seem to be doing now days ".

" To be all honest sir, I respect your daughter far to much to do that to her ".

" I'm watching you Uchiha...I've heard some pretty nasty things about you " . Sasuke smiled a bit evilly.

" Your watching me? No sir...I'm watching you " Sasuke's eyes turned a crimson red with swirling comas. The Sharingan. Sasuke looked into Mr.Haruno's eyes for a few seconds before shutting the sharingan down and heading towards the backyard. There was a bench with a small garden of flowers and such, the moon's after glow giving it a beautiful lighting effect. He felt someone's arms wrap around his upper body and a chin lean on his shoulder. The smell of cherries filled his nose.

" Is your father always such an ass? " Sasuke asked quietly.

" Interrogate you? "

" Yep ".

" Sorry about that ".

" He's lucky I don't kill him ".

" He's lucky this is just an act ". Right...this was just an act, Sasuke would have to remember that. But it was kind of hard...since he had a beautiful woman pressed against him, she was so close...all he had to do was tilt his head and he could kiss her lips so easily...just tilt the head and...

" Dinner's ready "Mrs. Haruno smiled as she leaned out the window. Yeah, tilt the head and was looking at the stars.

A/N: Poor Sasuke...agrivaiting isn't it? But, even if he does get an opening...is he man enough to take it? Ok, I saw you wanted alerts and favs on this...now please give me my reviews. I would like to know how I'm doing .

Huzzah Alchemypoetry


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own any of these characters...sadly... but because this is a fan net, I may use them in a story totally my own and orginal. Sasuke/ Sakura yep yep.

Oh Grow up already

Mrs. Haruno didn't seem to mind the fact that Sasuke had ' suddenly ' became intrested in Sakura, unlike her husband. Mr. Haruno had been eyeing teh Uchiha all night, and every time he did, he caught the glaring eyes of both Sasuke and Sakura.

" Sasuke, Sakura...may I intrest you in some desert ?" Sasuke looked at her as though it were some serious joke. Mrs. Haruno laughed as she walked to the kitchen.

" Actually, we should go. We've got so many things to do, Kakashi is lining up some new missions for us and we should pack " Sakura stretched as she stood. She kissed her father on the forhead and hugged her mother good bye when she came back. Mrs. Haruno insist that Sasuke hug her, and he shook Mr. Haruno's hand before walking over to Sakura.

" It was soooo nice to see you again Sasuke " Mrs. Haruno smiled as she bowed. Sasuke bowed back.

" Now I know where her daughter gets her great cooking skills " Sasuke smiled.

" Also medical " Mrs. Haruno pointed out. Sakura rolled her eyes and tugged on Sasuke's arm, pulling him towards the door.

" Are you sure you two can't stay for a bit longer? I can set up the guest room ".

" Mom, we only have one guest room ".

" I know, you two obviously are living together right? What would be the problem? " Mrs. Haruno smiled. Sasuke choked on the air he was breathing and Sakura nearly tripped over her own two feet.

" Umm...living together? No, no, no momma...you must be crazy ".

" Why?...so tell me Sasuke... my daughter a natural in bed? " Mrs. Haruno giggled.

" Okay, time to go " Sakura pulled a stunned Sasuke out the front door and down the street to a vacant park. She sat him down on the bench then sat next to him, putting her elbows on her knees and face in her hands.

" I am so sorry about that " she apologized sincerely. Sasuke had snapped out of his daze.

" I think I have something that'll make you laugh " Sasuke snickered.

" What? " Sakura raised an eyebrow.

" We can find out if your a natural in bed " Sasuke laughed again. Although Sakura did love to hear him laugh, she slapped him upside the head. Sasuke rubbed his temples softly.

" Didn't have to hit so hard ".

" Sasuke-kun...forget it " Sakura shook of the thought.

" What? "

"...this is only an act...at least...until you say its over " Sakura turned away from him before standing.

" We should get going...I wasn't kidding when Kakashi said he wanted to see us and... "

" You look nice ".

" ...we meet here anyway and...what? " Sakura turned to face him, he was now standing.

" I don't repeat myself " Sasuke stretched and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He glanced at the stars before looking back at Sakura.

" I'll walk you home...lets go ". Sasuke began walking in the direction of her house.

Sakura saw her door, they were approaching it fast. Well...this was considered a date wasn't it? Did that mean he'd kiss her once they reached her door? No...it was just an act...wasn't it? But he had said she looked nice...but then again every guy she knew told her she looked nice in a dress...But this was Sasuke Uchiha...it was very rare for this man to compliment you, never mind notice you. Sakura chewed her lower lip...he wouldn't...would he? The anticipation was killing her, but she didn't want to reach her door just incase he didn't. What an idiot she was being, she wouldn't face the facts. Sasuke was not going to kiss her, and this act was never going to become real...but what if she kissed him? Sakura pondered the thought, she could get away with it. All she had to do was kiss him and run inside, he couldn't follow her, and it was fool proof. Now all she had to do was summon the courage to kiss him. She watched as her door became closer and closer, like som sort of movie in slow motion. She walked up the two wooden steps and to the archway, the door leering at her. It was now or never, do or die. She unlocked the door quick, and half turned the doo knob. She pushed it slightly open, the turned around.

" Thank you for walking me home Sasuke " Sakura bowed. She waited for him to bow, once he did...she was his.

' Bow back...bow back! ' her inner Sakura growled. Sasuke took a low bow, once he did he felt tiny hands grab his raven spikes and pull him upwards. He only had a few moments to be confused before a set of lips crashed against his. Sasuke's eyes widend at her sudden boldness. Before he could even embrace her, she let go and broke the small kiss.

" Night Sasuke-kun " crimson colors rose to her cheeks as Sakura backed into her house and closed the door, once again leaving Sasuke stunned. Sasuke blinked many times before his brain could identify just what exactly happened. He turned around and began walking back to his house, his fingers on his lips the entire time.

Sakura was a bit nervous to meet up with Sasuke the next day. Surely he'd be mad for that...right? He was pretending while she was living out her fantasy...well...if she really wanted to live her fantasy, she'd just have to tell him three words, " Take me Sasuke ". He would...he was a guy after all. Sakura slipped on a white tank top and beige shorts, ones that showed off her well toned legs. She tied her cherry blossom hair behind her, slipped on some sandles and walked out the front door. She locked it behind her before making her way to the park. Kakashi...was early! What was this world coming to!

" Kakashi sensei! YOUR EARLY! THE WORLD IS GOING TO END! " Sakura screamed. Kakashi disappeared in a subsitution jitsu and was replaced by Naruto.

" Did I scare you Sakura- chan? "

" Yes...jeez, I thought the apocolipse was going to happen...Kakashi? Early? Mission impossible if you ask me " Sakura sighed as she sat next to the fox demon. Naruto stretched his arms high above his head before putting them to the back of his head.

" What time do you think Kakashi will actually show? "

" Noon-ish since its only seven now...how long have you been here? "

" Ten minutes...heya Sasuke " Naruto waved. Sasuke was dressed in a white shirt today, his Uchiha symbol on the back. His black pants ended at his ankles and black sandles on his feet. He looked up, eyes looming over Sakura for a moment then nodding a hello to Naruto. His eyes loomed once again over Sakura, enjoying the color her cheeks were beginning to turn. He sat down next to her on the bench and all three sat in silence. Sakura twidled her thumbs nervously, glancing every so often to the Uchiha. An hour they sat, then Kakashi sensei showed up.

" Sorry I'm late you guys...sorry, but our training has been canceled. Tsunade has requested to see all her ANBU and teachers...something's up " Kakashi caught the worried look on Sasuke's face.

" Relax Sasuke...remember...I promised I would protect all of you with my life. And I highly doubt its Orchimaru " he disappeared with a poof. Naruto sighed.

" He could have told us this earlier " he got up and began walking away, waving to his other team mates.

" S'ya guys ".

' No! Naruto! Now I have to deal with an angry Sasuke ' Sakura faked a smile as she waved back. She was worried she'd be left alone with him again and he'd act all...scary. Sasuke leaned back against the bench and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

" So what the hell was last night all about? " he asked calmly and nonchantly. Sakura stared at the ground.

" Wh...what do you mean? "

" You know what I mean ".

" Ugh...oh...the...ugh...kiss? "

" If thats what you call it ".

" Well...wh...what would you call it? "

" A pathetic excuse for a kiss " Sasuke shrugged coolly.

' Of course...I'm once again the pathetic annoying little Sakura ' Sakura thought sadly.

" If you ever kiss me again Sakura, at least do it right ". Sakura looked at him confused.

" Right? There's a wrong way ? ". Sasuke rolled his eyes, of course she didn't understand. She hadn't had the chance to mature as much as he had...right? Or was she just toying with him? Yes...playing dumb to not get in trouble. But Sakura didn't really know what she did wrong.

" What did I do wrong? " Sakura voiced, a little confident. Sasuke sighed in annoyance as he turned to face her. His reflexes quick, he grabbed her soft hair and brought her closer to him, his lips sealing over her's. Sakura gasped at his sudden actions, and was even more surprised as his tongue answered her mouth. Sakura's eyes drifted closed, her arms encircling around his neck, fingers entwining themselves in his raven spikes. Sakura thought she could die, his tongue...in her mouth. Sasuke tilted her head back, allowing him more access, he was getting ahead of himself. This was only an act, only an act...only an act...but to whom? Sakura wanted this to be real he knew,and he was trying so damn hard to convince himself that this was all just an act. But even if it was...why not have a little fun? He released her suddenly and stood up, thrusting his hands back in his pockets. Her lips were slightly puffy, her eyes aglazed.

" That...is the right way...I'll catch you later Sakura. Let me know when my acting skills are needed " he disappeared, leaving her all alone. Sakura got up and began to walk in the direction of her house. She didn't notice the sand grains on the wood. She unlocked her door and began to open it when a ' whoosh ' noise was heard behind her. Sakura turned fast, a kunia in her hand.

" Gaara? "

" Becareful Sakura...I over heard Anko...warn Uchiha, Orchimaru ' is ' in Kohona ".

" Why should I becareful ? " Sakura asked. Gaara looked at her, no emotion.

" Because you'll be bait if your not careful " and with that he disappeared. Sakura waited a few moments for the news to sink in...she had to find Sasuke and warn him. But where could he be!

Sasuke sat in a clearing in the Forest of Death. Probably the safest place to be, since it was so dangerous. Make sense? Didn't need to, its where he felt safe. In a clearing so he wouldn't have things sneak up on him. He focused on breathing at the moment, dividing his chakra to his eyes and other senses. Sharingan orbs opened, scanning the scenary.

" What brings you out this far Uchiha? " a all to familar voice hissed in his ear. Sasuke's eyes opened, his legs supporting him and allowing him to move fast. Orchimaru stood in front of him, arms crossed, a smile plastered on his chalk white face. His yellow cat eyes staring into the sharingan. Sasuke's heart began to triple its pace. He scowled at the ninja. Orchimaru's smile only widend.

" Enjoying your time being home Sasuke ? "

" Leave this place Orchimaru. ANBU will be searching for you ".

" Oh, I am leaving. But let me warn you first. Remember, you are not home. You are on a mission. Bring me the nine tail fox, I want to unleash his demon on the village. They deserve it. And before you may defy me " Orchimaru grinned wickedly as Sasuke was about to object, " If you don't do as I say...then I'll just let you kill everyone you care about using your cursed seal " Orchimaru extended a hand. Sasuke fell to the ground, writhing in pain as the seal spread through his body. He saw himself murdering Kakashi, Naruto...Sakura. Her still and silent tear stained face, cold and lifeless on the floor. Sasuke screamed in pain, begging it to stop. When he was younger, he fought the pain. But now, Orchimaru had increased it so much that if he tried to fight it, it would kill him instantly. Orchimaru withdrew the pain and walked up to the young Uchiha.

" You know your orders then...here...to make it fair I'll give you two options. Either you bring me the nine tailed fox demon boy...alive. Or...you bring me the head of the newest Hokage, Tsunade...choice is yours " and with that he disappeared. Sasuke stayed in a ball, shaking uncontrollably. He was so glad only he knew about this weakness...weak...no...he wasn't weak. This was just plain unfair. Sasuke sat up with much effort, powering down his sharingan. He stumbled as he began to walk out of the forest and headed towards Tsunade's office. He wouldn't kill her...but he would need to warn her. No matter how much he didn't want to admit he needed help...he needed help. He saw a shadow figure running in his direction.

" Sasuke-kun! I...its...important... " Sakura breathed, she'd ran to the pub, to his house, back to the park, and now here.

" What? " Sasuke asked meakly.

" Orchimaru...he's...here...in...the village " Sakura managed to breathe out.

" No, he's not...he's in the forest...go home Sakura " Sasuke commanded coldly as he walked away from her. He made it home, walked in, locked the door behind him. He didn't make it to the top of the staircase before he collapsed.

A/N: Its intresting, my computer wouldn't let me update for awhile. I kept getting the whole " Try Again " on the foxfire internet thing. Pain in the ass if you ask me. Anyway...I hope to have things ugh..." heat up " in the next chapter...if you know what I mean. But I really need feedback on how its coming along.

Huzzah Alchemypoetry


End file.
